


Ne pas oublier

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Depression, Drama, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Regret, Scarification, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: /!\ Spoilers Infinity War /!\Chaque jour qui passe, Tony s'enfonce un peu plus dans la déprime. Les deuils sont lourds à supporter, les morts ne reviendront pas à la vie. Et sa peau est marquée par son besoin de se rappeler chacun d'entre eux./!\ Spoilers Infinity War /!\





	Ne pas oublier

**Author's Note:**

> OS post-Infinity War. Un peu d'ajouts de ma part par rapport aux disparitions qu'on voit dans le film.  
> J'ai mis de nombreux personnages dans la liste mais ils sont surtout évoqués. Ici, il n'y a que Steve et Tony.

**Ne pas oublier**

En sueur, Tony se réveille brusquement. Repoussant ses couvertures, il titube jusqu'à la salle de bain et vide le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Le corps secoué de sanglots violents, il essaye de se raisonner, pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa respiration sifflante et précipitée. Mais il ne parvient pas à se contrôler et un autre soubresaut l'oblige à se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de la cuvette tandis qu'il déverse toute sa culpabilité. Sa gorge est en feu, l'odeur âcre de l'alcool régurgité ne fait qu'amplifier son mal-être et le plonge plus encore dans l'abattement. Les larmes accumulées aux coins de ses yeux noient son visage sous un torrent salé qui le désarçonne complètement, peu habituel et très humiliant.

À bout de souffle, il se laisse tomber sur le sol, allongé sur le côté, replié sur lui-même. Son regard se fixe sur un motif irrégulier de l'une des plinthes du mur, comme un ancrage dans la réalité. La fatigue est pesante et le ronge de plus en plus mais il lutte, pour ne pas retourner dans le monde des rêves. Il n'y a plus de projets ridicules, plus d'enfants dans les bras de Pepper, ou de cérémonies joyeusement festives. Non, il n'y a que l'ombre terrifiante de Thanos. Les ténèbres du Titan fou envahissent son esprit dès qu'il veut se détendre et il revit en continu ces terribles instants aujourd'hui devenus cauchemars. Les cris, le sang, la douleur, l'incompréhension et la peur se mêlent à chaque fois qu'il ferme les paupières, les visages de tous ces gens lui apparaissent et déversent sur lui un flot d'accusations.

Ses bras se referment autour de lui alors qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots le déchire. Tout ce qu'il a affronté par le passé n'était qu'un amas insignifiant de petits ennuis ridicules à côté de la puissance de Thanos. Loki, les Chitauris et Ultron n'ont été que des écrans de fumée face à la folie du géant violet, des événements dangereux mais réparables à certains degrés - les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. L'équipe a su déjouer leurs pièges pour sauver la Terre d'une domination quelconque mais les volontés de Thanos n'étaient pas prévues au programme. Tony aurait préféré affronter un autre adversaire, un gars un peu désaxé avec l'ambition d'un dictateur. Sauf que Thanos n'est pas ce genre de personne, il combat pour une cause qu'il croit juste, parce qu'il veut ramener l'équilibre. Et à cause de cette envie, ils n'ont pas anticipé. Pas assez pour empêcher une catastrophe.

Un rire nerveux agite l'héritier Stark. Il a mis du temps à comprendre la portée du geste de Thanos. Il a vu disparaître tous ces gens, des amis comme des alliés récents, sans savoir exactement comment réagir. Il lui a fallu revenir sur Terre, pour commencer, et il aurait sans doute échoué sans l'aide de Nebula. La femme bleue au corps mécanique lui a donné un coup de main avant d'aller s'exiler ailleurs et il a alors erré de longs jours. Bruce a été le premier à le repérer, il l'a ramené au sein du Wakanda où des soins lui ont été prodigués. Banner lui a fourni des explications sur les conséquences de l'intervention de leur ennemi et c'est à cet instant que Tony s'est mis à se détester. Parce qu'il n'a rien pu faire, parce qu'il a assisté avec impuissance à la désintégration de ses coéquipiers, parce qu'il n'appartient pas à cette moitié de l'Univers détruite par les gemmes. Natasha a parlé de la culpabilité du survivant, de ce sentiment qu'ils ont tous au fond d'eux. L'instant d'après, elle lui annonçait qu'elle regrettait d'être vivante.

Reniflant, Tony essaye de ne pas songer à ces noms familiers qu'ils ne prononcent plus mais sa conscience n'est pas de son côté. Il les a tous pleurés en maudissant Thanos et en se reprochant de ne pas avoir été au bon endroit alors qu'ils auraient dû lutter ensemble. Lui s'est retrouvé sur la planète Titan, à deux doigts de débarrasser leur ennemi de son gant. Ils ont échoué, encore, et encore. Non pas à cause d'un problème d'effectifs ou de forces – après tout Thanos était seul contre eux – mais bien parce qu'ils sont humains avant tout. Et malgré ce que prétendait Quill sur sa supériorité parce que son père  _était_  une planète, ses sentiments ont pris le dessus. Iron Man ignore s'il lui reproche ses actes, ce moment douloureux pendant lequel leur adversaire est sorti de sa transe pour mieux leur faire du mal. S'il avait appris la mort de Pepper, il aurait agi de la même façon, il comprend sa position, mais cet excès de sentimentalisme a balayé la moitié de l'Univers.

Se remettant difficilement debout, le milliardaire ouvre le robinet du lavabo. Il asperge son visage d'eau fraîche, évitant son reflet dans le miroir. D'une main tremblante, il s'empare de sa brosse à dents et élimine les vestiges de son estomac capricieux. Il frotte à s'en écorcher les gencives et ne reprend pied qu'au moment où le goût du sel envahit sa bouche. Sans signe avant-coureur, ses larmes ont repris du travail et il s'agrippe au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Pleurer est devenu un rituel journalier qui le détruit à petit feu et qui lui rappelle sournoisement son état après la bataille de New York. Les ennemis ont été les mêmes, à la différence que les pertes se comptent en nombres trop conséquents, presque irréels. Même les génocides du passé n'ont jamais fait disparaître autant de monde en un claquement de doigts.

La lueur bleue de son nouveau réacteur pulse doucement dans la pénombre de la salle de bain. Il ne s'en sépare plus, il a peur de découvrir un monstre dans les placards, sous l'escalier, au coin d'une porte. On lui a assuré qu'il est à l'abri et que plus personne ne viendra mais il ne les croit pas. Leur si petite planète bleue a vécu trop de massacres, il refuse de penser que c'est terminé, que leur existence n'est plus rien qu'un détail dans l'immensité du monde. C'est chez eux que Thanos est venu livrer sa dernière bataille, pas sur Xandar ou Asgard, et ce symbolisme est trop important pour Tony. Il n'a pas su protéger leur Terre, ses armures et ses combats n'ont servi à rien, les Avengers ont été vaincus comme des insectes nuisibles. Rien n'empêche les autres planètes de lancer une offensive contre eux, afin de les éliminer définitivement. Et même si ce scénario est étrange, voire insensé, le génie philanthrope estime qu'ils sont tous en danger.

\- Tony, murmure une voix derrière lui. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

L'interpellé lève les yeux vers le miroir, pour y croiser le regard de Steve. Thanos a permis à l'équipe de se reformer, de briser les murs bâtis entre eux depuis leur guerre civile, mais ils ont trop perdu pour s'en sentir heureux.

\- Je ne peux pas, répond l'ingénieur. Tous ces visages …

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, il sait que Captain le comprend, pour porter le même fardeau. Wanda, Vision, Bucky, Sam, Strange, T'Challa, Peter. La petite araignée sympa du quartier. Ses mains se resserrent sur la céramique blanche alors que les dernières paroles de Spider-Man traversent son esprit. Comment a-t-il pu laisser ce gosse se joindre à eux ? Il est mort dans ses bras, il est parti en poussière sous ses yeux. Et même si les autres lui répètent jour après jour que c'est le pouvoir des gemmes qui a anéanti autant de monde, il ne se sépare pas de cette culpabilité croissante. Il n'a certes pas aidé Thanos à obtenir les pierres de l'infini mais il a subi un échec cuisant en voyant disparaître les autres. Et en remarquant l'absence de tant d'alliés une fois revenu sur Terre.

\- Nous sommes tous dans cet état, Tony. Mais nous avons besoin de nous reprendre.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut avancer, Rogers. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Si Thor était reparti avec le sceptre de Loki, si je n'avais pas voulu le garder pour l'étudier, la pierre n'aurait pas été sur Terre.

\- Mais ça n'aurait rien changé, rétorque Captain. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas eu à perdre des soldats au combat mais Thanos l'aurait retrouvée malgré tout. Et la moitié de l'Univers n'aurait pas été épargnée.

Les mots de Steve sont justes, ils sonnent comme des affirmations aux oreilles de Tony mais il doute encore. Machinalement, il soulève le rebord de son tee-shirt pour effleurer sa cicatrice. C'en est une parmi tant d'autres mais pour lui, elle est celle qui montre qu'il a échoué. Strange avait promis qu'il ferait passer les intérêts de la pierre du Temps avant la survie de ses coéquipiers mais il a changé d'avis. Et Iron Man en porte aussi la douleur, parce qu'il imagine que si le magicien n'avait rien fait, s'il avait fui avec la pierre au lieu de lui sauver la vie, tout le monde serait encore là. Peter serait encore là.

Le milliardaire n'a pas eu le courage de dire à ce gamin du Queens qu'il voyait en lui un fils dont il était fier. Il est connu pour son ironie mordante et sarcastique, pour ses propos parfois futiles et dérisoires, pour ses habitudes à ne pas écouter les consignes. Il ne dévoile pas si souvent ses sentiments et, même s'il était sur la voie du changement grâce à Pepper, il n'a pas osé parler à Peter. Il regrette que cette étreinte se soit déroulée juste avant sa disparition, une étreinte d'un enfant effrayé par la mort et qui vient chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son père. Ce gosse a eu plus de courage que la plupart d'entre eux mais le destin ne lui a pas rendu hommage et ne l'a pas préservé de la destruction.

\- Natasha est partie, souffle Steve en brisant le silence. Elle et Bruce ont quelques désaccords majeurs depuis plusieurs jours et elle a préféré tenir compagnie à Laura Barton.

Tony hoche la tête, pour montrer qu'il a bien entendu. L'espionne russe n'a cessé de s'en vouloir de ne pas être dans la ferme bâtie par Clint, elle a répété pendant des jours que sa place était là-bas, pour soutenir la veuve de l'archer. Le choc a été dur pour chacun d'entre eux quand ils ont appris qu'Hawkeye avait subi lui-aussi la magie des gemmes. Natasha est restée avec les Avengers pour Bruce, pour le soutenir après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais la complicité entre eux n'a pas refait surface. Et si elle pense qu'aider Laura est une meilleure idée, ils ne la retiendront pas.

\- Bruce prépare ses valises, continue le Captain après une courte hésitation. Il apprécie le Wakanda et toute cette technologie mais il aimerait retourner en Amérique.

\- Il ne veut plus subir la présence des Avengers, réplique Iron Man. Aucun de nous ne devrait encore être ici, nous n'avons pas été capables de sauver l'Univers, nous avons amené les troupes ennemies sur ce territoire paisible.

\- Les pierres …

\- Je ne parle pas des pierres, le coupe Tony. Les Wakandais morts en combattant nos ennemis ont perdu la vie avant l'intervention de Thanos. Même si la reine Shuri nous accepte parmi les siens, j'ai vu assez d'accusations dans les yeux de ses sujets.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu songes à fuir.

La fuite. Les lèvres du génie s'étirent sur un sourire amer. Il ne fuit pas, non, il souhaite simplement éviter aux Wakandais l'omniprésence de leurs bourreaux. De toute manière, même si la possibilité de partir l'effleure de plus en plus, il ne sait pas où il pourrait se rendre. Les bâtiments des industries Stark n'ont plus de valeur à ses yeux et le quartier général des Avengers n'est qu'un lieu qui n'a plus aucune utilité désormais. Quant à Pepper. Sa si douce Pepper. Elle compte dans les victimes de la folie du Titan, elle a purement et simplement disparu, comme tous les autres. À cette pensée, un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge, violent, le brisant de l'intérieur alors que ses larmes qu'il croyait taries coulent à nouveau sur ses joues.

Il entend les pas de Steve dans son dos, il le sent l'éloigner du lavabo pour l'attirer dans une étreinte amicale. Tony n'est plus qu'une loque, il a perdu la notion d'existence à l'instant même où ses pieds ont touché la Terre. Il n'y a plus personne, plus de Pepper, plus de Peter. Il n'y a plus d'Avengers. La moitié de l'Univers a péri à cause d'un homme trop ambitieux pour être arrêté si facilement. Iron Man se sent comme un gamin le soir d'Halloween, lorsque la nuit prend le dessus et que les enfants rentrent se coucher après avoir sonné aux portes. Il est ce gamin qui part dormir mais qui ne ferme pas les yeux parce que l'ombre qui luit sur son plafond dévoile des crocs abominables. Il a peur, peur de la solitude, peur du deuil, peur de ne pas remonter la pente. Et plus que tout, il a peur de voir le ciel s'obscurcir à nouveau sous l'assaut des vaisseaux de Thanos.

Dans son dos, les gestes de Captain sont apaisants mais il est encore tendu. Céder à ses émotions devant l'un ou l'autre des Avengers ne lui ressemble pas mais la coupe de ses sentiments est trop pleine. Quand il a eu ses premiers cauchemars, après les Chitauris, il n'a cherché aucun réconfort du côté de ses alliés. Il pensait qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le comprendre, parce qu'il a été le seul à aller si loin dans l'espace afin de détruire l'ennemi au péril de sa vie. Il a eu tort, comme souvent, et il se demande comment les événements se seraient passés par la suite. Sauf qu'avec des suppositions, le monde serait à refaire et il n'est plus temps pour lui de vouloir bouleverser le passé alors qu'il a encore tant à faire dans le futur.

Doucement, il recule, reniflant peu gracieusement. Il s'excuse auprès de Steve, avec beaucoup de gêne, et il s'éloigne de lui pour se changer. Son tee-shirt lui colle à la peau et il préfère mettre quelque chose de plus sec, pour ne pas s'enfermer dans l'odeur de sa peur. Le super-soldat le suit malgré tout et l'observe alors qu'il se débarrasse du morceau de tissu. Captain le regarde attentivement, il remarque la cicatrice due à l'affrontement contre Thanos. Et plus que tout, il découvre avec stupeur l'état des avant-bras du génie. Les manches longues qu'il ne cesse de porter ont enfin un sens, les marques sur sa peau sont clairement des signaux de détresse. Plus petites que celle de son torse mais aussi plus profondes, les cicatrices forment des lignes sur sa chair, des lignes dont le nombre ne trompe pas le blond.

Wanda. Une entaille. Vision. Une entaille. Bucky. Une entaille. Strange. Une entaille. T'Challa. Une entaille. Sam. Une entaille. Fury. Une entaille. Maria. Une entaille. Peter. Une entaille. Clint. Une entaille. Pepper. Une entaille. Quill. Une entaille. Drax. Une entaille. Mantis. Une entaille. Groot. Une entaille. Et pour chaque guerrier et guerrière du Wakanda, il a entaillé sa peau. Une entaille pour une vie. Une cicatrice pour chaque âme perdue à cause de Thanos.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

L'interrogation de Captain surprend Tony. Il ne saisit pas le sens de la phrase, jusqu'au moment où son propre regard se pose sur les marques qui parsèment sa peau. Sa gorge se serre, il aimerait être ailleurs, caché à l'abri des questions.

\- Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à chacun d'entre vous, déclare-t-il sur un ton froid et tremblant.

\- Je t'en prie Tony, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là. Ce que tu as fait …

\- Ne regarde que moi ! l'interrompt brutalement Iron Man. Ce corps est le  _mien_ , cette peau est la  _mienne_  et …

Et il s'effondre en pleurs, encore. Ce n'est pas seulement la douleur qui l'étreint, il perd pied de plus en plus pour se raccrocher à la seule idée de sa culpabilité. Il déprime, réellement. Il n'est pas juste sujet à une souffrance passagère qui lui tire des larmes mais il est la proie d'une dépression qui a peu à peu réussi à percer sa carapace. D'une voix étranglée, il demande à Steve de sortir, de le laisser seul. Captain n'est pas convaincu, il est prêt à refuser mais la statue sculptée d'une panthère qui traverse la pièce est suffisante pour l'obliger à partir. Même s'il a une force prodigieuse, ses mots n'ont aucun effet sur son ami et il se sent inutile à ses côtés, comme un spectateur qui ne peut qu'assister à la déchéance du grand Tony Stark.

Ce dernier se passe une main sur le visage après avoir vu la porte se refermer. Il repose le réacteur sur son nouveau tee-shirt en un geste habituel puis se glisse dans les draps de son lit. Il ne voulait pas montrer ses entailles au blond, parce qu'il savait qu'il lirait dans ses pupilles une pitié troublante. Tony n'est pas un homme que l'on plaint, il est Iron Man, l'Homme de fer, l'homme en armure, le consultant du Shield. Des titres qui ne correspondent plus à l'homme qu'il est devenu, à cet être aux yeux vides et au mental fragilisé. Il a scarifié sa peau afin de ne pas oublier, afin de garder sur lui, dans sa chair, les preuves de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à agir.

Se tournant pour atteindre sa table de nuit, il ouvre le tiroir et en sort une photo qu'il admire chaque matin et chaque soir, une photo prise à la dérobée. En pleine conversation avec Peter, Pepper rit aux éclats, d'un rire franc et joyeux. De ce qu'il en sait, Spider-Man avait sorti une plaisanterie par rapport à son costume, au sujet du programme baby-trotter. Peut-être le milliardaire a-t-il exagéré en intégrant ce module mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait surveiller le gamin, pour le protéger du mal qui rôde à l'extérieur, de ces bandits des rues ou des créatures venues de l'espace. Sauf que pour ce dernier point, il s'est lamentablement trompé et n'a pas su tenir sa promesse.

Serrant contre lui la photographie de cette famille qu'il n'aura jamais, Tony ferme les yeux. Les cicatrices les plus douloureuses sont sans nul doute celles de son esprit.


End file.
